


and now you're back in my arms again

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2018 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's been too long since they've had a moment alone like this.





	and now you're back in my arms again

**Author's Note:**

> 5 - I Missed You So Much
> 
> A follow-up to [First Night.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392728)

They're reunited for a week before they can finally be alone together. Between Corrin's tension and guilt over the course of action Nohr's forced to take, the details Xander knows she and Azura haven't told him, and getting their new recruit used to the ranks, they've barely had time to say hello and hold hands.

They're resting up at the Astral Castle now, though, or at least the rest are. The moment Corrin brings him to her quarters, they fall into each other's arms, locked in a deep, passionate, _urgent_ kiss. Since they first came together that night in the fortress a few years back, they've seldom been apart for long.

"My love," he murmurs, "I've missed you so muc, I _ache_ for you." She pulls him closer, her full breasts brushing against him, her nipples already hard.

"Show me how much."

They hurry out of their clothing and he pushes her back onto the bed, covering every inch of her with kisses. Even with the battle scars she's gained over time she still feels as soft as she did that night, and when he buries his mouth between her open thighs she tastes even more lucious than he remembers. He feels her fingers tangle in his hair, hears the soft gasps of his name between heartfelt moans as he worships her with his lips and tongue.

" _Xander,_ " she cries, "Xander, please, I'm-"

"Patience, love," he whispers against her soft folds, kissing them tenderly, "I want to savor you." He spreads her open with his fingers, kisses her inner lips, teases her entrance with his tongue before sliding it inside her, wanting to taste her as deeply as he can.

When he feels her pulsing hotly against his mouth he presses a series of kisses to her slick, swollen nub until she's _shrieking_ her climax to the skies. Every pulse of her brings more of her fluid into his mouth and he laps her up, keeping her climaxing in short bursts into she collapses back onto the bed, panting.

When she recovers, she's pushing him onto his back, kissing her way down his body. He spreads his legs to make more room for her, and when he feels her tongue brush the head of his erection, he can't help the groan that escapes him. He remembers how excited she was the first time she did this for him, and how _good_ it felt knowing she wanted to please him as he did her.

She takes it slowly, sucking on him, stroking him with her tongue until he swells in her mouth and gently nudges her.

"I want to come inside you," he murmurs. Corrin straddles him, lowering herself slowly; he gives a sharp thrust upward and begins to move slowly, deeply within her. She's warm and snug around him; even the first time they fit together so perfectly, and the view of her body above his is the most beautiful sight he's seen in months. The bounce of her breasts, the shine of her eyes, the flow of her hair down her shoulders.

"I'm close," she whispers, "come with me, Xander...!" And moments later he's spending himself within her as she tightens around him, his vision filled with white light and every nerve in his body aflame.

They're too tired to clean up when they come back, they can just wake up early tomorrow. He carefully pulls out of her, rolling onto his side and holding her to him.

"This is the first night we'll be able to fall asleep together," she murmurs, and his heart flutters at the thought.

"And tomorrow the first morning I'll wake up with you and my arms."

Perhaps their dreams of marrying and Father accepting her into the family as his wife did not come to fruition, but to him, any future where they can spend every night together is an ideal one.


End file.
